Les cours particuliers
by pinote007
Summary: Percy Weasley accepte de donner des cours particuliers à un élève de Serpentard, qui aurait peut-être du sang de Troll dans les veines... Slash, classée M, lemon à venir, donc c'est à vos risques et périls!
1. Chapter 1

« Disclaimer » : Aucun des personnages/lieux/objets/etc. ne m'appartiennent. Ils appartiennent à la fantastique auteure de la saga Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling. Je les emprunte quelques minutes, mais non dans le but de m'enrichir. Juste pour le plaisir! :D

Avertissement : L'histoire qui suit implique une relation consentante entre 2 hommes. Si ce genre de situation ne vous convient pas, revenez en arrière. Aussi, il s'agit d'une fic classée M, ce n'est pas pour rien. Lemon en vue. Vous en êtes désormais prévenus. C'est entre vos mains.

**Les cours particuliers**

« Nous savons que vos responsabilités de Préfet-en-chef vous accaparent déjà beaucoup, Monsieur Weasley, mais si j'ai pensé à vous lorsque j'ai su qu'un élève aurait besoin de cours particuliers pour l'aider dans ses travaux, et ce, dans plusieurs matières, c'est que vous êtes l'étudiant qui avez reçu le plus de BUSE de votre niveau, dit Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Vous serez aussi probablement celui qui obtiendra le plus d'ASPIC. Vous pouvez prendre quelques jours pour y réfléchir, mais je vous assure que votre aide serait grandement appréciée. Cet étudiant en a vu de toutes les couleurs l'année dernière », ajouta-t-il par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

Pour la première fois de son existence, Percy Weasley ne savait pas que répondre à son directeur devant une nouvelle tâche. Pourtant, il accepta ces nouvelles responsabilités en plus de ses tâches de Préfet-en-chef.

« Je serai ravi d'en avertir votre nouvel élève particulier : Marcus Flint. »

Oui, Percy Weasley allait donner des cours particuliers à Marcus Flint.

Xxx

_Lundi 13 septembre 1993_

_Aujourd'hui, je commence mes cours particuliers avec Percy Weasley. Comme si ce n'était pas assez humiliant de couler sa dernière année, il faut que mon professeur particulier soit un Gryffondor. Au moins, ce n'est pas Olivier Dubois. C'est toujours ça de pris. _

_La journée a vraiment mal débuté. Tout le monde me regarde de haut depuis deux semaines, car ils croient que si j'ai redoublé mon année, c'est parce que je suis con. Ils croyaient réellement que si je n'allais pas au cours, c'était par choix? Eh bien non. J'étais chez moi en train d'empêcher mon père d'assassiner mon frère cadet. Ce qui n'a manifestement pas fonctionné. Encore une chance que Dumbledore ait compris ce qui m'est arrivé et m'ait permis de conserver mon titre de Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. _

_Bon, je vais retourner en classe pour la deuxième partie de mon cours de Divination – soit dit en passant la pire matière qui ait vu le jour – et après le dîner viendra le supplice suprême : le cours particulier. Avec Percy Weasley._

Xxx

Percy était hautement angoissé par l'arrivée prochaine de son élève particulier. De ce qu'il savait, Marcus Flint, en plus d'être physiquement repoussant, devait se situer dans les élèves les moins forts à l'école de sa cohorte. La preuve : il avait dû redoubler son année. Percy méprisait tous ceux qui n'avaient pas la discipline d'obtenir le plus de BUSE et d'ASPIC qu'ils en avaient la possibilité, mais essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas laisser paraître son mépris envers son futur élève, de peur que ce dernier s'en rende compte à son arrivée. Malgré tout, Marcus Flint était plus costaud et mesurait un peu plus que Percy, et cela l'angoissait légèrement.

Emprisonné dans ses pensées, Percy n'entendit pas son élève entrer dans la bibliothèque et se glisser à ses côtés dans la bibliothèque. Ce n'est lorsque le Serpentard le salua d'un signe de tête que Percy se rendit compte de sa présence. En fait, cela faisait environ une minute qu'il fixait la tablette en face de lui, et ce, probablement avec un air de mépris.

« Euh, bonjour! » dit-il de son air pompeux habituel.

« Bonjour. Désolé de te sortir de tes pensées ainsi, ajouta le Serpentard avec un sourire en coin. Je peux te laisser à ta contemplation de tablettes de bibliothèque. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles t'ont fait, mais je n'aimerais pas me faire regarder avec cet air de mépris si j'étais à leur place. »

Percy regardait son élève avec un air perplexe. _Est-ce de l'humour? Se moque-t-il de moi?_ Marcus dut s'en rendre compte parce qu'il ajouta :

« C'était une blague. Je ne riais pas de toi. Je trouvais juste assez cocasse que quelqu'un regarde avec mépris des tablettes. Mais je ne voulais en rien te porter préjudice. »

« Ce n'est rien. Comment s'est passée ta première semaine de cours? » demanda-t-il, question de rester poli et distingué.

« Comme si ça t'intéressait. Je ne te fais que perdre ton temps. Question, d'ailleurs, de ne pas trop te faire perdre du temps, j'ai écrit le brouillon de mon devoir de Potions afin que tu le lises et me dises ce qu'il y a à améliorer. »

En lisant le texte de son élève particulier, Percy dut admettre que Marcus Flint ne devait pas être un des élèves faibles de la cohorte, car son texte, à son propre avis, frôlait la perfection. Son étonnement fut si grand qu'il ne put retenir sa question.

« Comment se fait-il que tu aies redoublé ton année en Potions? Ton devoir frise la perfection. Je me dois de l'admettre, mais ton texte est bien meilleur que le mien. »

« Si tu veux vraiment le savoir, je suis uniquement doué en Potions. Attends de devoir m'aider en Botanique, je suis vraiment le pire des idiots. Tu vas alimenter les rumeurs comme quoi je suis un imbécile d'ici un mois, j'en suis persuadé. »

Même Percy pouvait distinguer l'amertume dans les paroles de son élève.

Après avoir revu ensemble les notes de Métamorphoses et de Divination de Marcus – puis s'être mis d'accord sur l'inutilité de cette dernière matière – ils se donnèrent rendez-vous dans le bureau privé du Préfet-en-chef la semaine suivante, puisque Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire, les fixait avec son air (caractéristique) pincé.

Marcus dit au revoir à son professeur particulier devant la bibliothèque avant de retourner à son dortoir dans les donjons.

Percy le regarda descendre les escaliers en se félicitant d'avoir accepté de prendre Marcus comme élève : son devoir de Potions serait excellent!

En arrivant dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, il croisa Olivier Dubois.

« Fini de patrouiller, monsieur le Préfet-en-chef? » Se moqua gentiment le Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondors.

« Oui, je reviens de la bibliothèque, j'avais… »

Il ne termina jamais sa phrase. D'une part parce que ses frères jumeaux Fred et George vendaient des bonbons faits maison à des élèves de première année et d'autre part car il ne savait pas comment allait réagir son compagnon de dortoir s'il lui annonçait qu'il donnait des cours particuliers à son ennemi de toujours. Il hésitait entre un discours sur le fait de fraterniser avec l'ennemi ou bien rire de lui à n'en plus finir. Aucun des deux n'était particulièrement agréable, mais Percy se souvenait du regard que lui avait jeté Dumbledore en disant que Flint « en avait vu de toutes les couleurs ». Il ne voulait en aucun cas être méchant avec lui. Il garda donc son rôle de tuteur pour lui.

Xxx

_Mardi 14 septembre 1993, vers minuit_

_Je viens de revenir de mon cours, qui, ne le cachons pas, s'est déroulé à merveilles. Loin d'être le Préfet-en-chef pompeux auquel je m'attendais, il m'a avoué avoir trouvé mon devoir de Potions meilleur que le sien. En plus, il s'est demandé pourquoi j'avais coulé. J'ai sûrement remonté dans son estime. _

_Nous avons un peu ri ensemble du cours de Divinations, et je dois avouer que ça m'a énormément étonné de voir que son respect ultime envers l'autorité n'a pas trop altéré son esprit. Il faudrait avoir été mordu par un farfadet pour ne pas se rendre compte que Trelawney est folle à lier. _

_Bon, je devrais aller dormir si je ne veux pas être en retard pour le cours de Runes de demain matin, qui se donne en commun cette année avec les Gryffondors. Je me demande juste si Weasley va parler de nos cours à ses compagnons de chambre. Si oui, je vais vraiment être dans la merde. On ne me laissera pas tranquille pendant le reste de l'année. _

_Bon, le devoir de Potions et puis, au lit! Un sportif doit bien dormir, après tout._

Xxx

Pendant les semaines suivantes, Percy et Marcus continuèrent à se voir une ou deux fois par semaine, selon les besoins du Serpentard. Avec les semaines, ils développèrent une relation mutuelle de respect et une certaine complicité. Marcus appréciait de Percy qu'il ne le juge pas inutilement (et à voix haute), tandis que Percy appréciait la compagnie du Serpentard ainsi que les commentaires qu'il ajoutait à ses propres notes. En fait, Percy n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait redoublé son année. C'est pourquoi il le lui demanda un soir, lorsqu'ils étudiaient dans le bureau du Préfet-en-chef.

« Comment se fait-il que tu aies coulé tes ASPIC? Je veux dire que tu n'as pas _réellement_ besoin de tuteur : tu es un bon élève! »

« C'était une des conditions de Dumbledore pour garder mon poste de Capitaine, » dit-il en regardant ses mains.

« Oui, mais tu serais très capable de t'en sortir sans moi! »

« Si tu ne veux plus me donner de cours, dis-le à Dumbledore. Sinon, on se revoit la semaine prochaine. »

Marcus mit ses cahiers dans son sac, et se prépara à sortir. Juste avant qu'il passe le pas de la porte, Percy marmonna quelque chose du genre de « à la semaine prochaine, alors ».

« Parfait. »

Sous le choc, Percy fixa la porte pendant plusieurs minutes. Immobile. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Marcus l'avait si mal pris. Puis, il se mit à chercher toutes les raisons possibles pour lesquelles le Serpentard pourrait avoir honte d'avoir redoublé son année. Ne tenant plus en place et incapable de se remettre à travailler sur son devoir de Métamorphoses, il retourna dans la Salle Commune. Après tout, faire des remontrances aux élèves récalcitrants, ses frères compris, lui remontait habituellement le moral.

« Zut! Ils pratiquent, ce soir, » grommela Percy dans sa barbe.

Pourtant, ils étaient bien en train de semer la zizanie dans la Salle Commune, ce qui laissa Percy de marbre dès qu'il eut passé le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

« Vous n'aviez pas de pratique, ce soir? »

Ses yeux sortaient légèrement de leurs orbites, et son visage semblait figé par la suspicion.

Finalement, ce fut Oliver Dubois qui répondit à sa question :

« Nous devions avoir une pratique, mais les Serpentards avaient réservé le terrain. Quel pied, ce Flint! Il arrive en retard, mais il a le droit de garder le terrain. Et tout ça, malgré que son Attrapeur soit blessé! Pfff! »

« Il devait bien avoir une raison d'arriver en retard! » ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier Percy.

Si l'air de Percy semblait suspicieux quelques minutes auparavant, le regard d'Olivier était carrément accusateur.

Percy eut droit à un long discours d'Olivier sur le fait de prendre la défense des Serpentards, et ce, tout le temps que dura leur montée à leur dortoir. Percy, alors qu'il ne désirait que la solitude de son lit à baldaquin, finit par répondre brusquement au Capitaine de Gryffondor que c'était en partie de sa faute s'il y avait autant de compétition malsaine entre les maisons. Et il lui claqua la porte au nez.

« Mais c'est mon dortoir aussi! »

Percy soupira : le pire, c'est qu'il avait raison.

Xxx

_Mardi 12 octobre 1993_

_Pour qui il se prend de me dire des choses pareilles? Il croit que je vais lui dire tous mes secrets juste en échange de ses yeux (qu'il a très beaux, d'ailleurs)? Et pourquoi ai-je accepté de rester Capitaine? Je dirige une bande d'incompétents pleurnichards qui ont du porridge à la place de la cervelle! Avec une équipe pareille, il est tout simplement que je gagne la Coupe. _

_Il est toujours possible qu'on gagne contre Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, mais il est impossible qu'on batte Gryffondor. Pas avec Potter comme Attrapeur. (Malefoy n'est pas capable de voir un Souaffle qui approche à grande vitesse de son visage.) Cette bande de crétins braves, mais qui ne sont pas foutus de se mêler de leurs affaires!_

_Oh et puis merde._

Xxx

« Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir brusqué ainsi que je l'ai fait la semaine dernière. Ce n'est absolument pas de mes affaires, et je n'avais aucun droit d'exiger quelque explication que ce soit à propos de ta vie. Je serais honoré de continuer à être ton professeur particulier, parce que je crois que tu as vraiment beaucoup de potentiel. Et je le crois sincèrement. »

Après ce discours quelque peu pompeux, Percy regarda Marcus à travers ses lunettes en écailles et inspira un bon coup. Malgré la clarté de son discours, qu'il avait travaillé la veille, il avait peur de la réaction du Serpentard. Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, Percy espérait vraiment que Marcus reste son élève, car il le voyait progresser en Botanique et en Runes, et cela emplissait Percy de fierté envers son élève et lui-même. Que ne ferait-il pas pour un peu plus d'orgueil?

« Tu n'avais pas à te donner la peine d'écrire un discours, Weasley. Tu es un excellent professeur particulier, et je m'en voudrais éternellement de ne pas en profiter un peu. »

Marcus sourit timidement, et Percy rougit immédiatement. Il n'avait jamais reçu de compliments venant de quelqu'un d'autre que ses parents ou ses frères ainés. Venant d'un Serpentard, en plus! Malgré le désir de Percy qu'il y ait moins de compétition entre les maisons, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder un peu de compétition – saine bien entendu – surtout envers les Serpentards. Ils étaient rusés, après tout!

« M…merci beaucoup… C…c…c'est très gentil de ta part… »

« Je le pense sincèrement. »

C'est à ce moment précis que Percy remarqua la couleur bleue qui scintillait dans les iris de Marcus… Flint! Oui, Flint. Un bleu profond comme les abysses…

« On commence par quelle matière aujourd'hui, prof? » demanda Flint en sortant ses cahiers de son sac.

« Aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui choisis! »

Percy se sentait généreux. Et incroyablement bien.

Xxx

_Mardi 19 octobre 1993_

_Je me suis vraiment trompé sur le compte de Percy Weasley. Il s'est excusé, mais en plus, il a été vraiment de bonne compagnie. Je le trouve absolument brillant! Il a les meilleures notes de la promotion, il ne fait pas de cas à se faire considérer comme quelqu'un qui respecte l'autorité, et j'en passe. Je le considère à présent comme un ami, aussi farfelue cette idée soit-elle. Ce que j'aime le plus chez lui, en fait, c'est le fait qu'il ne me juge pas. J'ai en effet quelques notions de Légilimancie et je peux vous assurer qu'il ne pense en mal d'à peu près personne. Il existe toujours des exceptions, bien entendu._

_Je crois que lors de la prochaine visite à Pré-au-lard, je vais lui acheter un petit quelque chose pour Noël. J'ai entendu, comme tout le monde, que les Weasley ne roulent pas sur l'or, mais il mérite bien un petit quelque chose pour avoir accepté de m'aider malgré ses responsabilités – nombreuses – de Préfet-en-chef. _

_Il n'y a qu'une chose qui me tracasse : pourquoi n'en a-t-il pas encore parlé à Dubois? C'est son compagnon de chambre, non?_

Xxx

Percy, comme à tous les soirs, faisait sa ronde dans les couloirs. De ces temps-ci, on n'arrêtait pas de parler de Sirius Black et de son attaque de l'école, mais Percy se disait que si Black était aussi brillant qu'on le dit, il ne reviendrait pas sur ses pas. Il ne doutait pas vraiment de sa sécurité.

« Oh, tiens! Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas allé sur la Tour d'Astronomie! Je vais aller observer les étoiles quelques minutes. » se dit Percy, s'allouant le temps pour faire une de ses activité préférée : trouver et nommer les planètes et les constellations. Il avait si peu le loisir de les observer depuis le début de l'année scolaire!

Après avoir fait le tour des volières et les couloirs supérieurs, Percy se déplaça vers le long escalier menant tout en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. À mi-chemin vers le haut de la tour, il entendit une sorte de gémissement provenant du balcon où il comptait observer les astres du soir. Se demandant comment réagir face à une telle situation, il décida de sortir sa baguette magique – on ne sait jamais – et de pousser légèrement la porte afin de se faire discret.

Son plan aurait pu fonctionner si l'école ne datait pas de plus d'un millénaire et que les gonds de la porte avaient besoin d'un bon huilage depuis bon nombre d'années.

La première chose qu'il vit, c'était la forme de quelqu'un qui était assis sur la balustrade. Pas n'importe qui : bien entendu, il s'agissait de nul autre que Marcus Flint. Il ne voyait pas son visage, bien qu'il soit tourné vers lui, donc Percy ignorait l'expression faciale qu'il devait adopter. Il opta pour un air qui lui vint assez naturellement : une ignorance teintée de curiosité.

Marcus retourna son visage vers le terrain de Quidditch.

« Ça m'étonne que tu ne m'aies pas encore donné un avertissement pour être à l'extérieur de mon dortoir après le couvre-feu, » dit-il, toujours concentré sur le terrain de son sport préféré.

« Eh bien, je suis moi-même à l'extérieur, donc je donnerais un bien mauvais exemple sur le moment, » lui répondit Percy du tac au tac.

Marcus ricana et demanda à Percy ce qui l'amenait vers cet endroit.

« Je te répondrai si j'ai ta parole que tu me diras ensuite pourquoi tu es venu ici également. »

« Parfait, » fut la réponse qui sortit dans un murmure des lèvres du Serpentard après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Percy fixait Marcus, qui lui tournait toujours le dos, les pieds dans le vide, tandis qu'il lui donnait sa réponse. Après avoir écouté le Gryffondor, Marcus lui fit signe d'approcher de la balustrade.

« J'ai… j'ai un peu peur des hauteurs, pour être honnête. Je préfère regarder vers le haut que vers le bas, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Je ne te pousserai pas en bas, idiot, » répondit le Serpentard en se tournant vers son professeur particulier.

En plus du sourire taquin que lui prodiguait son élève, Percy pouvait apercevoir des traînées quelque peu luisantes sur son visage. Percy avait pourtant de la difficulté à imaginer Marcus Flint, la terreur de l'école, Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch la moins fair-play de l'institution, pleurer. Comme quoi on peut toujours apprendre à mieux connaître les autres.

Le Gryffondor approcha de la balustrade à petits pas. Marcus lui tendit la main pour l'aider à s'asseoir sur la balustrade. Voyant la peur dans les yeux de l'autre, il essaya de le convaincre avec un peu de chantage, comme tout bon Serpentard.

« Tant que tu n'es pas au moins accoté sur la balustrade, je ne réponds pas à ta question. Or, je sais que tu brûles d'envie de le savoir. »

« Bof, tu sais, c'est surévaluer ma curiosité… », un air toujours inquiet imprimé sur son visage.

« D'accord, je viens te chercher, alors. »

Il retourne ses jambes à l'intérieur du balcon, se laisse glisser doucement sur le sol, et vient se placer à gauche de Percy. Avec sa main droite, il pousse doucement Percy dans le dos pour le faire avancer, et avec sa main gauche, il va chercher celle de son désormais ami.

« Viens, je vais tout te raconter. Pas juste la raison pour laquelle je viens ici. Tout. À une seule condition : tu gardes tout pour toi. »

Percy, troublé mais curieux, hoche la tête en fixant de ses yeux bleus ceux de son confident. Ils approchent de la balustrade. Au loin, le terrain de Quidditch et la Forêt Interdite.

Marcus commença alors son récit :

« Ce que je vais te raconter, je ne l'ai raconté qu'à une seule personne. Celle qui t'a demandé d'être mon professeur particulier. Dumbledore est toujours là pour écouter ceux qui en ont besoin, leur donner un foyer quand ils n'en ont pas, leur donner tout ce qu'il est possible de donner à quelqu'un. Il m'a donné tout ça.

« Pour comprendre, tu dois à tout prix savoir dans quelle genre de famille je vivais jusqu'à quelques mois d'aujourd'hui. Ma mère est décédée quand j'avais neuf ans, environ. Elle venait tout juste de donner naissance à mon frère, Augustus. Il y a eu des complications lors de l'accouchement, et elle en est malheureusement morte.

« Mon père, lui, travaillais alors au Ministère de la Magie comme juge. »

Il regarde Percy, dont les yeux viennent de s'illuminer aux paroles de Marcus.

« Je sais que c'est ton rêve de travailler au Ministère, mais il faut avant tout savoir surmonter les épreuves. Ce que mon père fut incapable de faire.

« Après le décès de ma mère, il a engagé une femme pour s'occuper de mon jeune frère et de moi. Il s'était pourtant occupé de moi, même lorsque j'étais un nourrisson. Il semblait haïr Augustus pour une raison, pourtant évidente, que je n'ai comprise que plus tard. Après tout, l'enfant que j'étais n'en voulait pas à sa mère de l'avoir quitté, mais mon père oui. Il semblait attribuer à mon frère le fait que ma mère soit morte. Pourtant, un bébé ne choisit pas de ne pas avoir de mère! Mais mon père, en vieillissant, était devenu alcoolique et semblait de plus en plus étrange, mais également de plus en plus dangereux! Je ne m'en suis rendu compte que trop tard, l'année dernière. Mon frère m'envoyait des lettres à tous les jours, et je lui répondais dès que je la recevait. Dès que je ne recevais pas de lettre, je retournais à la maison : Dumbledore m'en avait donné l'autorisation.

« Or, un matin, je n'ai pas reçu de lettre d'Augustus. Comme à chaque fois où c'était arrivé, j'allai voir Dumbledore en lui expliquant la situation. Mais ce matin là, le vendredi treize novembre 1992, il y a exactement un an, Dumbledore a insisté pour venir avec moi. J'ai accepté : il m'avait tellement appuyé que je ne pouvais que lui rendre le service.

« En arrivant devant la maison, j'ai su que quelque chose était arrivé. » La voix de Marcus semblait à présent brisée par la tristesse et la colère. De ses yeux coulaient des larmes silencieuses, douloureuses. « J'ai poussé la porte d'entrer, et ce que j'ai vu m'a brisé le cœur. Le salon était saccagé, du sang avait éclaboussé les murs, et aucune trace d'Augustus. J'ai fait le tour de la maison désespérément, pour trouver deux corps : celui de mon père et celui de mon frère. Mon père avait poignardé Augustus et s'était pendu dans la cuisine. »

« C'était sa fête. Il allait… avoir… onze… ans et… recevoirsaletttrepourPoudlard. »

Un sanglot sortit Percy de la lune. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que des larmes coulaient autant sur ses joues que sur celles de Marcus. Il serra la main de celui-ci, qui tenait toujours étroitement dans la sienne, et prit Marcus dans ses bras. Lui qui n'avait jamais été doué pour réconforter les gens, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de serrer Marcus contre lui. Il n'aurait jamais été capable de revenir à Poudlard pour terminer ses études si un événement pareil lui était arrivé. C'est ce qu'il chuchota à l'oreille de Marcus :

« Marcus, tu as eu le courage de revenir à Poudlard pour terminer tes études. Pour lui. Et tu ne pourrais pas faire mieux : tu travailles de façon exemplaire, et tu ne te laisses pas décourager par l'adversité. C'est le mieux que tu puisses faire pour Augustus. »

Marcus, sa joue sur le haut de la tête de Percy, lui chuchota une dernière vérité :

« Si je viens ici tous les soirs, c'est que je peux voir le terrain de Quidditch. Tout comme moi, il adorait y jouer. Tous les étés, nous passions nos journées entières ensemble à se faire des passes dans le jardin. Et je lui avais promis la coupe l'année avant la rentrée. Je ne pourrai jamais répondre à ma promesse. Par avec Potter dans l'équipe de Gryffondor et Malefoy dans la mienne. »

Sa voix s'était durcie.

« J'espère juste qu'il me pardonnera. »

À ces mots, Marcus brisa leur étreinte et essuya ses yeux.

« Veux-tu toujours de moi comme élève particulier? » demanda-t-il à Percy avec un petit sourire en coin un peu gêné.

« Plus que jamais. Tu ne peux peut-être pas obtenir la Coupe, mais tu auras ton diplôme, je te le promets. » Le torse de Percy s'était bombé fièrement à cette idée, et il était prêt à tout pour aider Marcus à obtenir les meilleures notes possibles.

Xxx

Qu'en pensez-vous? Les critiques – constructives, bien sûr – sont la bienvenue!

Le prochain chapitre devrait paraître bientôt, mais j'aimerais avant tout savoir comme vous avez trouvé cette partie!

Attention, le prochain chapitre contiendra très probablement un lemon, donc attendez-vous à de l'action! Mouhahaha!

Pinote007


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Voici le chapitre 2 de la fic _Les cours particuliers_ de pinote007 (c'est-à-dire moi)! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent nullement, ainsi que le monde, Poudlard, etc. Tout ça appartient à J.K. Rowling.

Je tiens à remercier **Zifan**, **fan de fanfic** et **bleugus** pour leurs reviews! (Pour répondre à ta question, **fan de fanfic**, non, je ne compte pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, faire un mpreg.)

Bonne lecture! ;)

Les cours particuliers, Chapitre 2

Le lendemain de leur rencontre en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, Marcus Flint et Percy Weasley se rencontrèrent à la bibliothèque afin de réviser leur cours de Potions, qu'ils avaient en commun dans les donjons de l'école à tous les vendredis après-midis. Ils travaillèrent d'arrache-pied toute la matinée (ce qui est un record en soi un samedi) et décidèrent de se rejoindre une heure après le dîner pour revoir ensemble quelques notions plus complexes de Métamorphoses et de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Ils allèrent donc manger, chacun de leur côté, et se rejoignirent à l'heure prévue à une table dans le fond de la bibliothèque, isolés entre deux rangées de livres sur la Botanique et de grimoires de Potions curatives pour les blessures mineures (c'est-à-dire les peaux mortes, les ongles incarnés et les autres petites infections reluisantes pour l'égo).

Les deux élèves étudièrent sérieusement pendant quelques heures de plus, s'arrêtant parfois pour se poser mutuellement des questions afin de vérifier si la matière entrait dans leurs cerveaux échauffés.

Soudainement, après que Marcus se soit esclaffé devant la maladresse de Percy, qui venait de s'échapper de l'encre verte sur la main, ce qui lui donnait un vague air de Strangulot, ils furent interrompus dans leur étude par Olivier Dubois et Lawrence Baxter, un autre compagnon de dortoir du Gryffondor. Ceux-ci étaient manifestement venus pour se moquer du rire aigu de Flint.

Mais leur surprise les laissa cois.

En effet, ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir, assis à la même table, leur Préfet-en-chef et le Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Surtout pas ensemble : leurs livres étaient éparpillés partout sur la table, mélangés. Ils n'avaient donc aucune excuse à leur servir afin de faire comme s'ils n'étaient pas là pour la même raison.

Dubois et Baxter ont donc changé immédiatement de souffre-douleur et se sont mis à enguirlander Percy, encore une fois pour « avoir fraternisé avec l'ennemi ». Ils ont même dû sortir de la bibliothèque – ordre de Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire, qui ne supporte aucun bruit dépassant 15 décibels.

Rendus dans le couloir, tous leurs livres dispersés sur le sol, Marcus prit la défense de Percy, car celui-ci semblait avoir rapetissé d'un bon dix centimètres dans les dernières minutes sous le poids des injures de ses compagnons de dortoir.

« ÇA SUFFIT! » rugit-il. « IL A EU LA GENTILLESSE DE BIEN VOULOIR ME DONNER DES COURS PARTICULIERS À LA DEMANDE DE DOMBLEDORE! À SA PLACE, C'EST-À-DIRE LA PLACE D'UN PRÉFET-EN-CHEF QUI A D'AUTRES HIBOUS À FOUETTER QU'UN SERPENTARD QUI A DES NOTES EXÉCRABLES, AURIEZ-VOUS ACCEPTÉ? JE PARIS QUE NON! Donc, », ajouta le Capitaine de la maison de Salazar Serpentard sur un ton qui se voulait mielleux, « plutôt que de l'insulter, vous feriez mieux de le féliciter d'avoir la patience et de prendre le temps d'aider quelqu'un dans le besoin. »

Les deux Gryffondors eurent alors conscience du caractère ridicule de leur altercation avec Percy et, plutôt que de répliquer au Serpentard, partirent vers la Salle Commune des Gryffondors – où ils n'iraient certainement pas se vanter de leur conduite.

Marcus fulminait encore quelques minutes plus tard. Il n'entendait que son rythme cardiaque dans ses oreilles, donc il sursauta lorsque Percy s'approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule musculeuse.

« Merci beaucoup… C'était courageux d'admettre que tu avais besoin d'aide devant des gens que tu détestes… » marmonna le Préfet-en-chef.

« Ça me fait plaisir, Percy… ». Marcus soupira en baissant la tête de chagrin. « Tu ne méritais pas de te faire crier dessus comme du poisson pourri. Mes notes n'auraient pas augmenté si tu ne m'avais pas aidé à étudier. C'est moi qui devrais te remercier. Je suis un cas désespéré… »

« Je n'en crois pas un mot! » répliqua le tuteur à son élève particulier. « Tu es bien meilleur que tu ne le crois. Bon, » ajouta-t-il, « on devrait peut-être aller se trouver un endroit pour continuer notre étude, n'est-ce pas? Et il faudrait également penser à ramasser nos manuels, les gens nous regardent avec un peu trop d'insistance… »

En effet, plusieurs élèves qui sortaient de la bibliothèque ou y entraient les fixaient drôlement.

Marcus souriait à présent et proposa à Percy d'aller s'installer dans une salle de classe vide.

Ils montèrent au septième étage afin de s'assurer que personne n'allait les déranger, surtout que les classes vides, le samedi, attirent les couples qui désirent s'embrasser dans un semblant d'intimité (mais qui veulent se faire surprendre afin d'attirer un peu plus d'attention). Percy y était largement habitué, lui qui devait patrouiller l'école le matin et le soir.

Ils durent traverser trois fois le couloir pour trouver une classe de vide dont la poignée était déverrouillée. (Ils ne se rendirent pas compte que la salle de classe s'était matérialisée à leur troisième passage à l'endroit où se trouve habituellement une fresque représentant Barnabas le Follet qui tente vainement d'apprendre le ballet à un troll vêtu d'un tutu.)

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte, une toute petite salle d'étude décorée humblement s'offrit à eux. Une fenêtre donnait sur les serres de Botanique et, plus loin, la cabane d'Hagrid, bordée par la Forêt Interdite.

Le Gryffondor et le Serpentard s'installèrent donc à une petite table située entre la fenêtre et une bibliothèque contenant des livres très avancés sur la Métamorphose et les Potions. Ils se remirent au travail et à l'étude acharnés.

Soudainement, Percy se leva pour aller fouiner dans la bibliothèque, ce qui fit sursauter Marcus. Il s'était levé pour aller regarder un livre, qui l'avait intrigué dès qu'il l'avait aperçu à son entrée dans la salle, de plus près.

En passant son doigt sur la reliure du bouquin, son cœur remonta dans sa gorge : ce livre, ou du moins un autre exemplaire du même modèle, lui avait été offert par Pénélope Deauclaire, son ex petite amie.

Marcus, ignorant que Percy ne sortait plus avec l'élève de Serdaigle, pouvait tout de même ressentir la tension de son tuteur. Il voyait la tristesse dans ses yeux, et alla le consoler. En faisant face au dos de Percy, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules maigres et frêles.

« Je peux tout à fait comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas me parler de ce qui ne va pas. Je sais ce que c'est, de garder ses émotions pour soi, mais saches que ça m'a libéré de me confier à toi, la semaine dernière… »

« Oh, tu vas me trouver ridicule… Ce livre-là, », fit-il en désignant la reliure du livre de Métamorphose, « m'a été offert par Pénélope, ma… mon ex petite amie. Nous nous sommes quittés au début de l'année scolaire, mais ça me fait toujours un pincement au cœur lorsque j'y repense, même si je ne crois pas avoir réellement été amoureux d'elle. »

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, la réaction de Marcus le surprit. Celui-ci l'enlaça de ses bras, son corps se rapprochant de celui de Percy, et lui chuchota doucement à l'oreille :

« Tu sais, Percy, je ne te trouve pas du tout ridicule. Après tout, il est normal de s'attacher à la présence de quelqu'un lorsqu'on s'en est approché un peu plus _physiquement_… »

Puis, le Serpentard glissa son nez dans le cou du rouquin, sur son oreille droite, et l'embrassa sur la nuque et l'épaule.

Percy, ses lunettes en écaille glissant sur l'arête de son nez, avait fermé les yeux et caressait les avant-bras de Marcus, qui l'enlaçaient toujours. Il ne le rejetait pas pour deux raisons. En premier lieu, il n'en avait absolument pas envie : il se sentait en sécurité et cela lui plaisait de sentir que quelqu'un prenait soin de _lui_, personne d'autre. Ensuite, il désirait se rapprocher de quelqu'un, d'autant plus que Pénélope n'avaient aucun point en commun flagrant, si ce n'est qu'apparemment, les deux appréciaient les garçons roux qui portent des lunettes en écaille. Ce dont n'allait certainement pas se plaindre le Préfet-en-chef.

Percy sentait les muscles saillants du Capitaine de Quidditch contre son dos, ainsi que son érection (« assez présente », pensa le Gryffondor). Il avait maintenant de la difficulté à réfléchir, lui qui n'avait pourtant jamais effleuré la pensée qu'il aurait pu être attiré par un homme, mais il ne tenait plus en place. D'ailleurs, il commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son propre pantalon, bien que sa robe, usagée et trop grande pour lui, ne le laissait pas paraître.

Sans se départir de bras de Marcus, Marcus qui l'embrassait toujours tendrement dans le cou, le mordillant gentiment, il lui fit volte-face. Les deux paires d'yeux, brillantes, se rencontraient juste au-dessus de la monture de lunettes du Gryffondor.

L'incertitude qui avait gagné le Serpentard, qui ne savait comment interpréter l'absence de mouvement de Percy disparut lorsque les lèvres du Gryffondor vinrent s'abattre sur les siennes de façon à faire sentir la fatalité de ce moment à ses acteurs. Percy avait embrassé son élève particulier sans arrière pensée, si ce n'est l'espoir qu'il ne le rejette pas.

Au contraire, Marcus s'empressa d'approfondir leur baiser, tandis que ses mains glissaient du haut du dos de son tuteur vers sa taille et les rapprochaient encore plus l'un contre l'autre.

L'attitude de Percy semblait aux antipodes de celle de Marcus. Le Gryffondor posait des gestes pressés, passionnés, lui qui était plutôt généralement posé. Le Serpentard, à qui on connaissait des manières brutales, demeurait dans la douceur et la tendresse, et ce, malgré la tension latente de la dernière semaine causée par son désir envers son tuteur.

Leurs membres en érection frottaient contre leurs vêtements ainsi que sur ceux de leur amant – ce qu'ils devenaient depuis quelques minutes.

Tous deux s'aventuraient dans des lieux où ils n'auraient jamais même osé toucher un homme : Marcus frôlait les cuisses et les fesses de son tuteur, et celui-ci passait ses mains tremblantes sur le torse et le ventre et le torse de Marcus, puis ses hanches.

Les deux étudiants de maisons différentes semblaient incapables de se séparer, de diviser leurs lèvres qui étaient tellement bien ensemble.

Un divan gris, pendant leurs ébats, était discrètement apparu dans un coin de la pièce. Marcus, L'ayant aperçu du coin de l'œil, serra Percy dans ses bras pour le soulever de terre et aller le déposer délicatement sur le divan profond. Il prit ensuite place à côté de lui et s'assit sur le bout de la causeuse et embrassa une fois de plus son amant, qui glissait sa main dans ses cheveux noirs et caressait son visage de l'autre.

Se séparant des lèvres chaudes de Percy, Marcus le fixa et sembla attendre la permission pour se rapprocher encore plus de lui. Il commença lentement à lui enlever sa robe de sorcier, attendant toujours un assentiment à ses gestes, assentiment qui ne tarda à venir.

Lorsque les deux robes de sorcier eurent rejoint le sol, le Serpentard glissa ses mains brûlantes sous le chandail de Percy pour caresser sa peau tout aussi chaude. Il fut d'ailleurs surpris de constater que sa peau, exceptée sur son visage, n'était pas constellée de taches de rousseur.

Dès lors, le Gryffondor se fit plus actif que son alter ego : malgré qu'il ne se soit pas longuement interrogé sur ce qu'il attendait de cette relation, il savait toutefois qu'il voulait admirer le corps de l'athlète devant lui et le couvrir de baisers. Jamais il n'avait ressentit une attirance une attraction même, aussi forte envers Pénélope. Il relaya aux oubliettes ces vagues attouchements gauches et peu attrayants qu'il avait auparavant vécus, et souhaita recommencer à neuf, comme si son coprs était une toile vierge. Mais avant tout, il voulait enlever les vêtements de Marcus et le caresser du bout des doigts et des lèvres.

Toujours en le regardant dans les yeux, Percy lui enleva prestement son chandail gris qui faisait ombres à ses yeux bleu foncé. Ensuite, se faisant plus doux, il se redressa un peu plus sur le divan et embrassa le Serpentard dans le cou, puis sur la clavicule, puis plus bas encore sur ses pectoraux, tout en suivant des yeux la trace que ses doigts laissaient sur son torse.

Marcus avait fermé les yeux et respirait de plus en plus bruyamment. Il ressentait même une douleur au bas-ventre tant il désirait son professeur particulier au charme si inhabituel. Et pourtant, c'était son cœur qui lui faisait le plus mal, gonflé à bloc, résonnant sur ses organes internes comme le glas d'une église. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, Marcus était fidèle. Autant avec ses amis qu'à ses amoureux. Il avait d'ailleurs avoué son homosexualité à Terence Higgs, son meilleur ami, quelques semaines plus tôt, et celui-ci s'y était bien adapté – il faut dire qu'il avait remarqué comment Marcus regardait Percy Weasley, le Préfet-en-chef aussi roux que pompeux.

Ce même Percy Weasley qui le regardait maintenant de la même façon que lui : avec désir et tendresse. Il en avait assez de ne rien faire sur le coup du moment, de devoir réfléchir avant chaque décision, aussi minime soit-elle. Sa relation avec Pénélope ne faisait que soutenir ce point, puisqu'elle s'était soldée par un échec. Il suivait donc les mouvements que son corps lui suggérait. Après avoir parcouru le corps de Marcus avec ses doigts fins, il fit de même avec sa langue après avoir incité Marcus à se coucher sur le divan et l'avoir chevauché, ses fesses se situant sur les cuisses de son amant. Puis, il avait doucement léché les lèvres du Serpentard, puis son sou, puis son sternum, etc., jusqu'à son nombril. Il pouvait à présent sentir les battements du cœur de Marcus sous le sien à travers son membre gorgé de sang. Membre qui faisait tendre dangereusement la fermeture éclair de son pantalon noir. Percy y plaça sa joue et humait avec délectation l'odeur qui s'y dégageait. Rien à voir avec l'odeur fleurie de Pénélope qui lui avait toujours tombé sur le cœur. Au contraire, cette senteur était celle qu'il préférait entre toutes : il l'avait sentie dans l'Amortentia, le philtre d'amour qu'il avait dû préparer pour son dernier cours de Potions.

Tandis qu'il respirait ainsi, Marcus l'observait tout en touchant ses cheveux roux. Il ne pouvait croire la chance qu'il avait eu : il avait embrassé, s'était fait enlevé le chandail et s'était fait léché le torse par le garçon dont il était tombé amoureux! Et celui-ci semblait en redemander.

Comme il songeait à cela, Percy déboutonna le pantalon de Marcus, puis en fit glisser la fermeture éclair lentement, mettant ainsi l'accent sur son membre en érection, qui n'avait rien à envier d'un autre… Percy enleva les caleçons du Serpentard jusqu'à sa mi-cuisse et passa sa langue sur toute la longueur du pénis avant de mettre le gland dans sa bouche et de tourner sa langue autour.

Marcus gémit bruyamment et empoigna une mèche de cheveux quasi orangés pour la tirer. Percy eut soudainement honte : s'y était-il mal pris? Mais en voyant le regard de son désormais amant, il comprit qu'il avait eu tord. En effet, Marcus redressa Percy et enleva complètement ses vêtements ainsi que ceux du Gryffondor.

Dénudés ainsi l'un contre l'autre, ils s'allongèrent sur le divan, Percy coincé entre Marcus et ledit divan. Dans cet endroit exigu, il n'avait que peu de liberté de mouvement, donc il garda ses mains à plat sur le ventre de Marcus, qui se collait encore un peu plus sur lui pour ne pas tomber par terre.

Marcus glissait sa main sur les côtes, les hanches et les cuisses pâles et frêles de Percy, puis, de ses hanches, descendit sa main afin d'empoigner son membre en pleine expansion. Sa peau était douce, mais également humide, surtout le gland rose sur lequel le pouce de Marcus s'acharnait doucement. Percy haletait et gémissait, les yeux fermés et la tête penchée vers l'arrière. Son cou se faisait dévorer par la bouche avide du Serpentard, qui effectuait maintenant des mouvements de va-et-vient sur le pénis de son amant tout en frottant légèrement le sien sur sa cuisse.

Excité comme jamais auparavant, le Gryffondor semblait avoir des spasmes tant il bougeait brusquement sous le poids de son plaisir. Il jouit sur la main et le bas ventre de Marcus, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

Montrant ses dents dans un sourire resplendissant, ce qui est étonnant en soi lorsqu'on a des dents placées dans un ordre assez aléatoire, le Capitaine de Quidditch posa son front sur celui du Préfet-en-chef, qui haletait toujours, le cœur battant la chamade. Les yeux bleus de Percy se fermèrent, et il s'endormit instantanément en un soupir.

Marcus se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis regarda dormir son professeur particulier, le cœur gros.

Voilà la fin du deuxième chapitre!

Je suis curieuse, comme toujours, d'entendre cos opinions/critiques (constructives, sinon, abstenez-vous!)/etc. Si vous avez des suggestions pour la suite, n'hésitez pas! :) Je mange des reviews, et n'en ai eu que trois pour le premier chapitre! Forcez-vous! Hihi!

J'écris la suite le plus rapidement possible, si vous en voulez une, bien sûr! Faites-le moi savoir, car si personne n'est pour la lire, je ne me forcerai pas à l'écrire! :D

pinote007, en attente de vos commentaires!


End file.
